


A Date With Who?

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Drarryish?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Luna randomly sticks Harry with a blind date, he really doesn't know what to do. It doesn't help that this date of his happens to be a certain Slytherin.





	A Date With Who?

“A date?” Harry repeated dumbly, staring at Luna. She had just walked up to him after the Gryffindors shared potions class with the Ravenclaws and told him that during their next weekend trip to Hogsmeade, he would be having a date.

“Yes.” Luna said plainly with a gentle nod. The pink lace veil she wore over her face bobbed a bit. “At the Three Broomsticks. I found someone who is similar to you… Your wavelengths match.”

“Our wavelengths?” Harry asked again, running his fingers through his unkempt hair and brushing it out of his eyes. “Also, who is the date with?”

“Someone who I think you could do good with.”

And before Harry could ask the mountain of questions that filled his mouth, Luna turned and walked off.

He’d have to tell Ron about this.

***

Harry walked through the mostly empty hallways. Most students were in their common rooms by now, waiting for dinner.

Once he got to the painting of the fat lady, Harry struggled a moment before remembering the new password. He was half asleep when Hermione told him it this morning. “The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe.”

The painting swung open and Harry was was met with the familiar noise of happy chatter. The common room was modestly filled and there was a few open seats left,  none of which were the good ones.

Harry found Ron in one of the comfier arm chairs by the fire with oddly, a book in his hands. He went over to the chair and sat on the edge of the arm. “That’s a brilliant impression of Hermione you’ve got going there.”

“Oh ha ha.” Ron muttered, Ron marked his place in the book with his finger and looked up at his friend. “Isn’t like Fred and George haven’t said the same thing to me already.”

“What’re you reading then?” Harry leaned over some to get a better look at the blue-black cover. “Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief?” He questioned. “Didn’t think you were into reading, mate.”

“It’s a muggle book. ‘Mione has been nagging at me to read more. I swear she almost gave me a concussion from throwing this thing in my face.”

“Is it good then?” Harry picked up the book and Ron moved with it to keep his place.

“Yeah, guess so. I have to finish it even if I don’t like it, Hermione would have a fit of I didn’t finish it.” The ginger shook his head. “Crazy what muggles think up.”

“I bet if you showed this to your dad, he’d have a field day.” Harry nodded and let Ron take back his book. “Also, I think I have a date this weekend.” 

“Date?” Asked Ron as he shoved his wand in between the pale pages of the book for a bookmark. “And you think?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Luna set it up, she sprung it on me right after potions.”

“Merlin’s beard, Harry. You’d better go, I’d do anything for a date.”

“Well, looks like you already have one.”

Ron immediately sat up. “What? I d-”

“Yeah, with Percy Jackson.”

Harry was then smacked by Ron with the thick paperback.

***

All throughout the week, Harry’s mind lingered with thoughts of who his date could be. Luna- in her own way was good at matching things together; her clothes just weren’t one of those things.

Harry tried to ask Luna who this girl would be, but he couldn’t get a straight answer with her.

But Saturday came quickly and finally,  _ finally  _ Harry was walking in between Ron and Hermione to the town on Hogsmeade.

“A date?” Hermione asked when Harry said he wouldn’t be able to join them today. “With who?” She quickened her pace a bit and looked over at Harry.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out all week.” Harry said, pulling his scarlet and golden scarf tighter around his neck. Halloween was coming soon and there was already a pleasant nip in the air.

But cold air never helped anyone who was going on their first blind date. It just added to Harry’s worries. First he was a little off about even going at all, but then he thought he might as well go and try it. Now he wondered if his hands were too cold and if he should’ve used some of the cologne Ron had offered.

“You’re going on a blind date then?” Hermione folded her arms across her chest, there was a hint of anger in her voice. “Why am I just finding out about his? Oh Harry, you should’ve cleaned up a littler more. You cou-”

“Yeah, I think  _ that’s _ why we didn’t tell you.” Ron interjected with a laugh.

Before Hermione could pounce again, Harry defended himself. “I forgot- really.”

“But you told Ron?” 

“Yes.”

Hermione went quiet, Harry knew it was the type of quiet she went into when she was angry at them. He hoped she still wasn’t angry at him after this date, she could probably help him with the aftermath.

Harry didn’t realize it, but they were just a few steps from being inside Hogsmeade, he slowly detached from his friends and started on his own path. “See you two in a bit.” He called out with a quick wave. Harry saw Ron wink as he waved back;  and even though Hermione was mad, she flashed him one of her bright smiles.

Harry felt a bit better.

***

Soon Harry was edging through a crowd of mixed houses.  _ The Three Broomsticks is always packed on weekends.  _ Harry thought as he waited in line for a minute or two until he was able to get a steaming mug of butterbeer.

With drink in hand, Harry slowly walked through the crowd of people. He was looking for somewhere to sit.

The Gryffindor spotted a small, free table in the back and started towards it before he noticed the person sitting at an equally small table right beside it.

Draco Malfoy.

But still, Harry sat down. He positioned his chair away from the snooty, bleached blonde and looked at the door. He couldn’t leave, no, it would be rude to leave a date. He took a long drink from his cup and his shoulders tensed when he heard the stupid Slytherin.

“Oi, Potter!” Malfoy said in his usual self righteous tone. “Don’t have any friends to sit with? Don’t think you’re going to sit with me just because the ginger and the teachers pet abandoned you.”

With a grimace, Harry put his glass down with a dull ‘thud’. He turned to face Malfoy,  and saw that the Slytherin had on his familiar smirk while holding a bottle of butterbeer.

“Unlike your lonely self, Malfoy,” Harry started with venom in his voice. “I’m waiting for a date.”  _ Why does this prick have to ruin everything? _

Draco glared at Harry, his hand went to his side. “Better not be here to steal my date then, Potter. That’s why I’m here.”

Harry was a bit surprised that Draco was here for a date as well. It wasn’t surprising that he would have a date, he would never admit it but Draco was attractive in some weird way. He was more surprised that they both had a date. At the same place.

“Not a chance I’d steal your date, I’m not into bulky girls with more muscle mass than a dragon.” The Gryffindor bit back a grin at referencing the girl Malfoy had been all over last year. It only lasted a month but the whole school knew that the mighty Draco Malfoy had fallen hard for a muggle born Slytherin. 

Draco’s pale cheeks darkened with both anger and embarrassment. Within a second he was up with his wand out. “Fine then, tell me who your date is then! That little Ravenclaw Chang? Or has she left for bigger and better contenders?”

The pair was lucky they were in the back where no one could see them, or hear them over the pub’s loud (mostly Hogwarts students) patrons.

Harry had his wand out too, his blood was boiling. God, this is what Draco always did to him. The stupid Slytherin always got him so angry and hot. “Well, I’m on a blind date for your information.” It came out before Harry even knew it did, it sounded so stupid.

“Anyone would have to be blind to go out with you, scarboy.” Malfoy mumbled, with his free hand he picked up his butterbeer. “I’m starting to feel like we’ve both been played. I’m here on a blind date too.”

“What do you mean? Luna wouldn’t set me up with no one as a joke.” Harry spat over his glass of butterbeer before taking a drink.

“Oh well of course you trust the loon.” With the roll of his eyes, Draco shoved his wand back into his robes and then pulled out a piece of folded parchment. “She never approached me about this, I just received a letter.”

Harry said nothing about Draco’s insult to Luna, he just roughly bit the inside of his cheek. “You going to let me see it then?”

Draco flung the parchment to Harry and it fell on his tiny table. The Gryffindor picked up the letter and unfolded it. Sure enough he recognized Luna’s loopy script in her royal purple ink.

 

_ This Saturday on the Hogsmeade trip, you have a date. _

_ A date with someone who you match perfectly. _

_ Your wavelengths couldn’t be similar. _

_ You can find them at the Three Broomsticks searching for you. _

 

Harry looked at the letter for a long time. His mind continued to sweep over the woods. “What?” He muttered.

Draco finally yanked the letter out of Harry’s hands and folded the letter before carefully putting it back inside his robes. “I know, completely mad she is.”

“Merlin, she set us up on a date!” Harry said, standing up quickly. So quickly that his chair clattered to the floor behind him.

The pub’s noise only dimmed for a moment before growing back to it’s original volume.

Malfoy actually flinched at the sudden noise. “Oh don’t act like you wouldn’t be satisfied with me as a boyfriend. You’re acting like se just set you up with Longbottom.”

Harry’s mind quickly flashed with an image of him being on a date with Neville and he cringed.

“You’re acting like you’re actually enjoying the idea of us being paired together-” Harry said casting Malfoy an unsure glance.

“I’m not, all I’m saying is whoever is dating me is damn lucky. Have you see me?”

“I have and I regret it.” Harry would never say it, but aside from being ticked off at Luna, he was also kind of thankful. This, this was weird, but Harry has been through weirder things. “I’m not into bleach blondes."

“Excuse you, this is my natural hair color.” Malfoy sneered.

Okay, so maybe Harry maybe thought of having something other than soul crushing hate with Draco. Maybe. “Not like you can prove it.”

“The carpets match the drapes so to speak, you arse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt in creative writing where you had to write about being put on a blind date with you sworn enemy.


End file.
